Um novo começo
by NatalieShadows
Summary: "Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente."
1. Viagem

**Espero que gostem! E deixem recadinhos hihi**

**Beijão meninas, boa leitura!**

* * *

"_Vôo para Londres saindo às 17h e 30min, embarque no portão D"_

A voz feminina soou alto no aeroporto. Finalmente, meu grande sonho estava se realizando: eu estava prestes a viajar para a Europa, com minha melhor amiga, Rosalie Hale. Nós estávamos no último ano da faculdade, Rosalie cursava Moda, e eu, Gastronomia. Conseguimos um intercâmbio para a conclusão da faculdade para o mesmo lugar, isso não era fantástico? Nosso objetivo era fazer o estágio, que é obrigatório para obter o diploma, em Londres. O estágio duraria quatro meses.

E o melhor de tudo, despesas como: aluguel de apartamento, água, luz, etc., seriam por conta da universidade. Entretanto, não foi fácil conseguir chegar até aqui. Para este tipo de intercâmbio, os alunos precisam realizar uma prova, onde os com maiores notas, são aprovados com bolsa 100% (todos os gastos por conta da universidade mais 800 euros para gastar com o que quiser) ou 50% (metade dos gastos por conta da universidade mais 500 euros para gastar com o que quiser). Eram sete vagas com bolsa 100%: duas para Londres, três para Alemanha e outras duas para o Canadá. Rosalie e eu colocamos em nossas cabeças que iríamos para Londres, e para isso, precisávamos nos dedicar e estudar muito. E foi o que fizemos, durante o ano inteiro estudamos muito e no mês de Setembro, realizamos a prova. O resultado saiu cerca de 15 dias depois da prova e com o resultado, veio a boa notícia: Rosalie e eu havíamos sido aprovadas com bolsa 100%. Hoje, dia 15 de Novembro, estamos embarcando.

- "Bella... Isso não é inacreditável?" – Rose falou, completamente deslumbrada, assim como eu.

- "Sim, Rose... É inacreditável!" – suspirei, empurrando o carrinho com as malas. Aliás, muitas malas. Rose e eu morávamos no mesmo prédio nos EUA, ela aplicava em mim todo o seu conhecimento, claro. Eu era a cobaia. Já fui manequim de muitas criações dela, já tomei muitas alfinetadas e ela já me deu muita bronca. _Bella, você vai aprender a se valorizar, usando roupas que destaquem e valorizem seu corpo. _Ela dizia. Aos poucos fui me rendendo e deixando que ela me ajudasse nas compras, ouvindo seus conselhos e opiniões. Realmente, com o passar do tempo fui dando mais valor ao que vestia, é nítida a diferença entre mim há 2 anos atrás, onde eu não me preocupada nem um pouco com o que vestia, contanto que fosse confortável. Não virei uma louca consumista que compra tudo o que vê, mas também não sou a mesma desengonçada de antes. É óbvio que ela se ofereceu a me ajudar com a arrumação de roupas para a viagem. Deu no que deu, esse monte de bagagem.

- "Está com o passaporte em mãos?" – perguntei, após deixarmos as malas para serem colocadas junto com as outras, no avião. Rosalie quase deu um piti explicando ao pobre empregado da companhia aérea que naquelas malas haviam as coisas mais valiosas de sua vida e que se alguma coisa acontecesse com elas, ela o caçaria. Todos nos olharam e eu provavelmente fiquei completamente vermelha.

- "Tudo em mãos, Bells!" – ela disse, animada.

Sorri. Nos colocamos na fila e assim que entregamos o passaporte, fomos em direção aos nossos assentos, no avião. Escolhi uma roupa confortável para usar, uma legging preta, botas quentinhas, um sweater clarinho básico e uma manta, além de levar comigo um casaco, para não morrermos de frio quando chegar lá, afinal, Novembro é o início do inverno na Europa.

- "Quem sabe essa viagem não mude nossas vidas, hein, Bella? Quem sabe não sairemos de lá acompanhadas?" – Rose agarrou minhas mãos e abriu um largo sorriso.

- "Calma, Rose, nem chegamos ainda..." – eu ri do seu entusiasmo.

- "Ah, Bella... Tomara que possamos encontrar caras bacanas lá, já chega de você sofrer, né?

Eu havia recém terminado um relacionamento um tanto conturbado com James. Ele era extremamente ciumento, não entendia que minha escolha de profissão, a gastronomia, assim como qualquer outra, fazia com que eu ficasse perto de pessoas. Sempre brigávamos e ele já havia até me batido uma vez, uma lembrança que ainda me assombra nos dias de hoje. Estremeci e resolvi engaveta-la. Isso não estragaria mais minha vida, nunca mais.

- "Quem sabe..." – sorri.

A viagem foi tranquila, algumas turbulências, mas nada demais. Consegui até tirar um cochilo, mas somente por razão do remédio que eu havia tomado, para prevenir algum enjoo, ele dava sono. Após algumas horas, desembarcamos. Assim que pus os pés no aeroporto de Londres, agradeci mentalmente de ter lembrado que poderia estar frio aqui... Estava congelando! Rapidamente coloquei meu casaco e esfreguei as mãos, para tentar me esquentar. Eu estava um tanto grogue ainda, sonolenta.

- "Vem, Bella, vamos pegar nossas malas..." – Rose me puxou pelo braço.

Pegamos as malas e fomos andando lentamente, tentando nos localizar dentro do aeroporto.

- "Bom, estamos no portão de desembarque A, hum... Os taxis estão um pouquinho longe..." – eu estava com um mapa do aeroporto de Londres nas mãos. Ele era tão grande que tinha até um mapa.

- "Então vamos indo, ainda temos muito o que caminhar e eu estou faminta!"

Levantamos e começamos a andar por aquele enorme aeroporto, eu, ainda com o mapa nas mãos, tentava encontrar o caminho até os taxis, eram tantos corredores, escadas... Eu estava muito confusa.

- "Rose, talvez se fôssemos por aqui..." – olhei para o lado – "Rose?"

Comecei a olhar por todos os lados. Rosalie não estava ao meu lado. Instantaneamente fiquei desesperada. Provavelmente enquanto eu lia o mapa, Rose deve ter ido por outro caminho... _Ah, que droga!_ Senti vontade de chorar, meus olhos arderam. Larguei o carrinho ao meu lado e fui até o meio do enorme ambiente, olhando para todos os lados.

- "Com licença... Você viu uma mulher loira, alta, muito bonita e bem vestida?" – perguntei a uma pessoa que passou por mim. Para meu desespero, essa pessoa falou uma língua não conhecida por mim, não era francês, nem espanhol, muito menos inglês... Não entendi absolutamente nada do que ela falou. Agradeci, ou tentei agradecer e voltei ao lado do meu carrinho.

Tentei outra pessoa, que _Graças a Deus, _falava inglês. Infelizmente, ele não havia visto nada. E como poderia? Rosalie chama a atenção onde passa, mas eram tantas pessoas...

Eis que uma lâmpada acendeu em minha mente. Celular! _Estúpida_, como não pensei nisso antes? Peguei minha bolsa e tirei o telefone de dentro dela. Procurei pelo número de Rosalie e disquei. _O celular chamado está desligado. _

- "O que? Como assim desligado?" – falei alto, indignada. Óbvio, ela havia desligado no avião e não lembrou de ligar ainda.

Ah, _droga_! Senti mais vontade de chorar. Funguei e olhei para os lados.

Girei meus calcanhares para olhar para o outro lado e nesse instante, dei de cara com alguém, ou alguma coisa. A força do impacto foi tão grande que me fez desequilibrar. Fechei os olhos e senti um par de braços me agarrar antes que eu fosse de encontro ao chão.

- "Oh... Me desculpe" - murmurei alarmada. Pisquei algumas vezes, desorientada. Quando me restabeleci, dei de cara com um par de olhos tão verdes que me deixaram atônita, sem reação.

- "Opa..." - o homem disse, e abriu um largo sorriso.

Uau.

- "Me perdoe" - ele disse, timidamente. Ele me olhou os pés a cabeça, rapidamente. Senti minhas bochechas ferverem. Sorriu mais uma vez.

Ele era lindo, absolutamente lindo. Os cabelos tinham cor de bronze e estavam levemente bagunçados, mas por incrível que pareça, para ele este penteado ficou perfeito. Os olhos, de uma cor tão única que achei que fossem lentes. E um sorriso de tirar o ar... Apesar do frio todo, eu sentia meu rosto fervendo. Ele usava uma jaqueta de couro preta com uma camisa da Ellus por baixo.

- "Tudo bem? Achei que você estivesse meio... Desesperada?" - ele sorriu de lado. Sua voz era aveludada... Muito charme para um homem só. Muito charme para alguém como eu, suportar.

Logo outro homem surgiu ao lado dele, ele era grande, enorme, para ser sincera.

- "Hey, o que houve?" - ele perguntou.

- "Desculpe, Emmett, sem querer eu e esta senhorita nos batemos..." - o Deus Grego explicou, sem tirar os olhos de mim.

Senhorita? Além de tudo era educado. Suspirei.

- "Está tudo bem?" - ele perguntou novamente, me examinando.

- "Es-está sim... " - respondi rapidamente, tentando não parecer uma idiota. Me desvencilhei dos braços dele, quase caindo novamente. - "Eu apenas não acho minha amiga e..."

- "Bella! Oh, graças a Deus! Que susto que você me deu, Bella!" - Rose chegou ao meu lado, ofegante. Infelizmente, eu ainda estava presa dentro daqueles olhos verdes e não consegui desviar o olhar - "Olhei para o lado por um minuto e não achei você e..." - ela parou a fala no meio da frase e notei que também olhava para o homem. Mas não para o que havia me salvado do meu pseudo tombo, e sim, para o tal de Emmett.

Desviei o olhar e vi Emmett encarando o corpo de Rose descaradamente, e ela retribuindo o olhar. Senti que os dois se agarrariam a qualquer minuto.

- "Hum... Olá" - ela disse, com a voz arrastada.

- "Olá..." - Emmett respondeu, no mesmo tom.

O tal homem ainda me encarava, com a boca entreaberta, não como Emmett olhava Rose, era diferente... E eu estava ficando desesperada novamente, sem saber onde me enfiar.

- "Rose... Olha lá, os taxis. Vamos indo..." - puxei ela pelo braço e os dois não deixaram de se encarar.

- "Tomara que nos encontremos por Londres..." - o homem falou, me olhando intensamente. Sorriu de lado novamente e eu suspirei, piscando, corando e olhando para baixo.

Deus do céu. De repente ficou quente, não?

- "Tomara mesmo" - Emmett falou, rolando os olhos pelo corpo de Rose.

- "Ahm... Obrigada por me salvar" - eu ri, nervosa, puxando meu carrinho e Rosalie.

- "Não foi nada... Bella" - ele falou meu nome com cuidado e uma certa curiosidade e senti um arrepio percorrer todo o meu corpo. Ele sorriu novamente.

E eu quase saí correndo com meu carrinho e arrastando Rose, que abanou de uma forma muito _sexy _para Emmett.

Finalmente encontramos um taxi e eu me joguei para dentro dele com Rosalie. Meu coração batia tão descompassadamente que achei que fosse parar e minha respiração estava irregular. Rosalie deu o endereço para o senhor do taxi e eu olhei rapidamente pela janela. O homem estava parado do mesmo lugar, me encarando. Ele sorriu e pude ler seus lábios se movendo: "Bella"

Soltei o ar pesadamente e o motorista arrancou, tirando ele de minha vista. Eu não sabia qual era seu nome, onde ele morava... Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente.

* * *

**Todas apaixonadas pelo "tal homem que nem preciso falar o nome"? hahahaha**

**O que será que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo, hein?**

**Ps: fiquem preparadas, terão MUITAS cenas quentes.**

**Beijinho, NShadows**


	2. Encontros

**Gente, acabei não conseguindo postar os links das roupas dos personagens no primeiro capítulo, mas postarei no finalzinho deste. Certo?**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

_Soltei o ar pesadamente e o motorista arrancou, tirando ele de minha vista. Eu não sabia qual era seu nome, onde ele morava... Foi realmente uma coincidência nos encontrarmos, mas eu estava torcendo fortemente para que acontecesse novamente._

**Encontros**

Edward POV

Meu irmão, Emmett, e eu estávamos no aeroporto de Londres, esperando por nossa irmã, Alice, e seu namorado Jasper, que estavam chegando.

- "Essa baixinha vai pirar com as lojas daqui..." - Emm disse, com os braços cruzados.

Eu ri, imaginando Alice histérica andando pelos shoppings. Senti uma ponta de pena de Jasper, que provavelmente, por livre e espontânea pressão, seria o acompanhante dela nas compras, mas Jasper é louco pela namorada que tem, adora lhe fazer companhia e conhece-a bem, sabia onde havia se enfiado.

Meu celular vibrou em meu bolso. Era Alice.

- "Oi, Alice, onde você está?" - perguntei.

- "_Oi, maninho! Provavelmente daqui a meia hora devo estar no aeroporto, tivemos que desviar de uma tempestade e por isso a chegada vai atrasar um pouco..._" - ela falou.

Emmett gesticulou para que eu mandasse um beijo a ela.

- "Ah, Alice... Emmett está dizendo que não aguenta mais de saudades suas, e que não vê a hora de você chegar para que ele possa levar você e Jasper para fazer umas comprinhas." - falei, me segurando para não rir.

Emmett arregalou os olhos e ameaçou a dar socos em mim.

- "_Ah meu Deus, ele é um amor mesmo... Estou quase chegando. Eu, Jasper, e meu cartão de crédito ilimitado. Beijinhos, maninho, amo você_"

- "Beijo, Alice, também amo você" - desliguei.

- "Edward, você perdeu o juízo?" - Emmett rosnou para mim.

- "Ah, qual é Emm... Alice está morrendo de saudades nossas, ela vai gostar de sua companhia. Aliás, Jasper estará junto." - expliquei, colocando a mão no ombro dele.

- "Isso terá volta, Edward, terá volta..." - ele ameaçou.

Olhei a hora em meu celular. Eram 7 horas da noite. Coloquei meu celular no bolso e naquele instante, alguém bateu em minhas costas. Rapidamente me virei e segurei, quem quer que fosse, impedindo que acabasse caindo no chão.

- "Oh... Me desculpe" - ela disse, surpresa. Era uma mulher. Após piscar algumas vezes ela abriu os grandes olhos castanhos e me encarou, abrindo a boca levemente.

- "Opa..." - falei, tentando ser gentil e sorri.

Quanta confusão naqueles olhos cor de chocolates.

- "Me perdoe" - ela murmurou, baixinho. Rapidamente rolei meus olhos por seu corpo. Ela era pequena, sua cabeça terminava onde começava o meu queixo. Mas ela era adoravelmente pequena.

Que mulher é essa?

Quando voltei meus olhos ao seu rosto, suas bochechas estavam vermelhas. _Encantador_. Sorri mais uma vez, encantado com a beleza daquela mulher. Seu rosto era em forma de coração, seus cabelos eram igualmente castanhos, como seus olhos, levemente ondulados e sua pele era tão clara quanto a blusa que ela usava por baixo do casaco. Os olhos emoldurados por cílios como os de uma boneca, o nariz pequeno, perfeito, arrebitado. E uma boca pequena, um tom de vermelho/rosa natural, em um formato de um "o" pequeno. Ela era incrivelmente linda.

Enquanto eu silenciosamente admirava as belezas dela, percebi que ela estava mais vermelha do que antes, estava envergonhada, então resolvi falar alguma coisa para quebrar o clima.

- "Tudo bem? Achei que você estivesse meio... Desesperada?" - falei. Ela piscou mais algumas vezes, sem me responder. Parecia estar tendo dificuldades para se concentrar.

- "Hey, o que houve?" - Emmett surgiu atrás de nós dois.

- "Desculpe, Emmett, sem querer eu e esta senhorita nos batemos..." - sem tirar os olhos dela, expliquei a ele.

Notei que ela suspirou levemente.

- "Está tudo bem?" - perguntei novamente, ficando ligeiramente preocupado, ela não havia aberto a boca ainda para dizer se havia alguma coisa errada.

- "Es-está sim... " - ela se desvencilhou de meus braços, cedo demais, gostaria de ter ficado naquela posição por mais algum tempo, para sempre, por exemplo. - "Eu apenas não acho minha amiga e..."

- "Bella! Oh, graças a Deus! Que susto que você me deu, Bella!" - uma mulher, provavelmente sua amiga, veio correndo até nós. - "Olhei para o lado por um minuto e não achei você e..." - eu não deixei de encará-la, queria memorizar aquele rosto para não esquecê-lo.

Bella. Mas que nome lindo.

Percebi que a tal amiga de Bella conversava com Emmett, mas sinceramente, não fazia a mínima ideia do que eles estavam fazendo. Eu só tinha olhos para ela. Bella.

- "Rose... Olha lá, os taxis. Vamos indo..." - Bella disse, meio desesperada e puxou a amiga pelo braço.

- "Tomara que nos encontremos por Londres..." - falei, torcendo para que realmente acontecesse.

Ela piscou, suspirou, ruborizou... Tudo ao mesmo tempo. E eu sorri.

- "Tomara mesmo" - Emmett concordou, de olho na tal Rose.

- "Ahm... Obrigada por me salvar" - ela agradeceu, meio sem jeito e me abriu um sorriso tímido.

- "Não foi nada... Bella" - seu nome parecia mais fantástico ainda saindo de minha boca. Soava bem, combinava demais com ela.

Ela estremeceu e novamente me peguei encarando seu rosto, especialmente sua boca.

_Atraente demais. _

E então ela saiu, apressada, empurrando Rose e o carrinho com malas. Muitas malas. Ela ficaria por algum tempo, então? Minhas chances de encontrá-la por aí aumentariam. Sorri com o pensamento. Elas foram de encontro a um taxi, quando as duas se acomodaram no banco. Bella lançou outro olhar para mim. Eu continuava como um idiota, parado no mesmo lugar, sem vontade nenhuma de deixar seus olhos.

Sorri e apenas movi meus lábios, sem produzir som algum: Bella.

Percebi que ela suspirou mais uma vez e então o motorista partiu, levando aquela bela visão para longe de mim.

- "Oh meu Deus... O que foi isso?" - Emmett estava com a boca aberta.

- "Eu não sei... Mas... Mas foi incrível." - falei, ainda atordoado.

Um segundo mais tarde, ouvimos aquela voz estridente, vindo de uma pessoa de meio metro, chamando por nós dois.

Eu e Emmett nos entreolhamos e sorrimos.

- "Oi Allie." - falamos ao mesmo tempo.

Bella POV

Eu ainda tentava me recuperar e estabilizar meus batimentos cardíacos.

- "Isabella Swan, conte-me tudo, não esconda-me nada" - Rosalie exigiu.

- "Contar o que? Foi um acidente." - falei.

- "Mas que acidente _gostoso_..."

Quem me dera se esse acidente acontecesse novamente...

- "Nossa... Aquele Emmett... Deus do céu. Você viu o jeito que ele me olhou?"

- "Não..." - falei.

E ela riu.

- "Claro que não, você e o outro homem não paravam de se olhar..." - ela falou. E era verdade. - "Qual é o nome dele?"

Nome? Eu não havia perguntado o nome. _Merda! _

- "Ah... Mas que droga!" - esbravejei.

- "O que? Você não perguntou o nome dele?"

- "Não... Eu, eu... Esqueci. Estava tão nervosa com o que havia acontecido, preocupada com você, que acabei esquecendo." - me senti uma idiota. Fiquei parada a frente dele como uma tapada, sem falar quase nada e quando abri a boca para falar, ainda gaguejei. Ele deve ter me achado uma estúpida.

- "Mas ele sabe o seu, o meu também e eu sei que aquele outro bonitão se chama Emmett..." - ela falou, semicerrando os olhos e sorrindo de lado. - "Vou sonhar com o tal Emmett... Que homem!"

Eu sorri fraquinho, pensando no Deus-Grego-sem-nome que eu havia conhecido. Aqueles olhos verdes não saiam de minha cabeça. Será que nos encontraríamos novamente?

* * *

**Aiiii que loucura esse Edward... Quero agradecer imensamente a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, e agradecer mais ainda a minha primeira leitora que comentou. Felisbela, muito obrigado.  
**

**E respondendo ao review.**

**Felisbela: Pensa só, ela desastrada do jeito que é... hahaha Terá sim, eu sou fã dessas cenas... Mas não serão com palavras explícitas/vulgares demais, entende? Algo muito romântico, principalmente. Espero que continue acompanhando e obrigado pelo review! Beijão, querida!**

**Beijão a todos e até o próximo capítulo.**

**Roupas (peço quem caso haja algum problema com os links que me comuniquem através de um review):**

**TIREM OS ESPAÇOS!**

**Bella: ** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=112711689&.locale=pt-br

**Rosalie: ** www . polyvore cgi/set?id=112712159&.locale=pt-br

Natalie.


End file.
